


Through the years

by CrystalNavy



Series: Family [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My favorite character's birthday collection, because we're all glad he was born in this world, even if he left it too soon.





	1. Helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gratitude is shown.

If Dadan were honest, she didn't like this.

The overly-energetic toddler was too much for her to handle, and the scheming old man sitting down in the corner and going over the papers in his hands didn't make the situation any better.

"Next item on the list is baking a three-storey cake for my grandson, gahahahaha!" Garp laughed "Dadan, you are a woman, so you will buy the ingredients and help me bake it!"

Dadan felt another headache coming, but there was no stopping Monkey D. Garp. 

She was positive that 'D' in his name stood for 'demon'.

Fortunately, Makino had come to her rescue, offering to help Garp instead.

She went about her business, watching as Makino and Garp prepared everything, from the food to the presents.

And before any of them knew it, it was time.

Makino placed a toddler into a special birthday chair, and placed a birthday hat on his head.

"Happy birthday, Ace-chan." Makino cooed "Ace-chan is adorable."

Ace made cute noises, and Makino snapped dozens of pictures.

Dadan was grateful to Makino for taking her workload off.

And if the couple of hooligans who had been bothering Makino had disappeared without a trace the very next day.....

Well, the bandits of Mt. Corubo had nothing to do with their disappearance.

That was her story and she was sticking with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think she's a tsundere. ^^


	2. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is fear.

At this moment, Magra was afraid.

Afraid of his boss. 

After all, who knew how she would react if she saw him doing this?

He sighed and put another egg into the bowl, mixing it with the goo already inside seamlessly.

He looked at the soon-to-be-two-year-old toddler sleeping on the couch and his features softened, any fear he was feeling evaporating instantly.

Being a bandit, Magra didn't have many chances to form attachments, knowing that today's friend could be tomorrow's enemy. That was the life of a bandit.

Yet, Magra couldn't deny that he was attached to Ace.

And he knew that Dadan was attached too, no matter how she tried to deny it.

That was why Magra was able to continue making the cake without fear.

And seeing Ace eat it with a smile was enough of a reward for him.


	3. Water fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a visit to an aquarium.

A small boat traversed across the sea. Makino and Garp were aboard, with Makino clutching Ace to her chest.

They wanted to something special today, which was why they were making a trip to Loguetown.

"Are you sure about this?" Makino seemed concerned "Those gallows are one of tourist attractions in Loguetown......the very gallows where Ace-chan's biological father was executed."

"Ace won't see those, I promise." Garp assured her 

After a couple of hours, they arrived to the shore. Garp anchored the boat, securing it to the harbor-pole, and he and Makino disembarked.

"Right, let's get going. It won't be open for much longer." Garp commanded

Makino smiled, but followed anyway.

"Hear that, Ace-chan? You're becoming a man today." Makino brushed her finger against soon-to-be three-year-old child

The aquarium in Loguetown was the perfect place to introduce Ace to the sea and all the wonders it carried with it.

They stopped in cafeteria, one that offered the perfect view of said aquarium, and Makino pulled out a box and opened in.

Inside was a small cake, together with three candles, a box of matches and a knife.

Makino decorated the cake with candles and lit them.

"Does Ace-chan like the aquarium?" Makino asked

"Yes!" the child replied in delight "I love the little fishies!"

Makino and Garp smiled.


	4. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an amazing gift is given

Ace inspected the long object, which was wrapped neatly. 

Quietly, he tore at the wrappings, removing them.

And he found himself staring at a small dagger, his name carved into the hilt.

"Do you like it?" Garp seemed excited "Dadan and I picked it together."

"Come on." Magra laid a hand on his shoulder "I'll show you how to use it."

Magra lead Ace outside

"Now, the most appropriate use is to skin an animal." Magra pointed to the deer carcass he had brought in earlier "Go wild."

And Ace began to work, showing rapt attention to the task at hand.

Once he was done, Magra took the skinless deer inside and laid it on the table, before starting to cut it up into pieces.

"Now help me cook these." Magra ordered "It's high time you started helping."

Ace joined him by the fireplace, and Magra held the pieces of meat over the fire, watching as they cooked on the open flame.

"Dinner is ready!" Magra and Ace rounded up everyone once all the meat was cooked 

"This is delicious." Garp and Dadan praised

"Ace and I made it together." Magra beamed

When the dinner was over, Ace stood up and was about to go do his own thing, when a hand pulled him back down.

"The most important part of the dinner starts now." Garp beamed "Bring it in!"

A large cake was wheeled in and placed on the table. A large smiley face was at the top. Ace gaped at the sight.

"You didn't think you would be left without a reward for helping cook dinner, did you?" Magra grinned cheekily "This is still your day, you know."


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magra makes a grave mistake

It was a fine evening on December 31st when Magra first brought it up.

"I think that our young charge needs some company....." Magra put his idea on the table "I mean, he has been cooped up with us adults here for almost five years, and that can't be healthy. He needs some companions that are his own age."

Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Then it's decided. Him and me are gonna go on a trip to the Edge town first thing in the morning, to see if there is any possibility of him developing a friendship with any of the children there."

True to his word, Magra and Ace ventured first thing in the morning. It was still foggy outside, and the air was crisp and cold. 

Both of them dressed accordingly, or as accordingly as their financial status would allow them.

During their trip, Ace seemed lost in thought.

"Why so silent?" Magra asked "Today is your day, cheer up!"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ace grinned at him, though that grin looked strained.

Magra just shrugged, and he observed the children who were out and about as they ventured towards their final destination.

Many of the children carried either a knife or a gun with them.

Magra shuddered at the image.

Finally, they reached their destination, a pawn shop snuggled between two buildings neatly.

"Wait for me here." Magra instructed as he ventured inside the shop.

Ace did as he was told, but he kept trying to peer inside regardless.

"You must be new here." a voice startled him

Ace turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with three kids, two boys and a girl. One of them - the apparent ring-leader - was carrying a club, while the other two were carrying knives.

"Mari, Nathan." the apparent leader spoke again "Let's show the newbie the ropes."

"Sure, big bro." 

And they came at Ace with knives, and before he could do anything, his forehead was slashed.

Ace dropped into the snow, clutching the wound.

At that moment, Magra stepped out of the shop, having finished his job.

His eyes widened at the sight.

-x-

"I am sorry." Magra was sprawled on all fours next to the bed, begging for forgiveness "I let you get hurt on your birthday......"

The doctor had just left, leaving some instructions that needed to be followed.

"It wasn't your fault." Ace smiled "You couldn't have known....."

"I will make it up to you." Magra decided

He stood up and left the room, headed for the kitchen.

"Get up here, you lousy bums!" Magra called out "Today we're making a feast!"

-x-

Magra carried Ace downstairs, careful not to rattle his body too much, and gently placed him into a comfy chair next to the table.

A table full of wide variety of dishes.

And in the very center was a humongous cake with five candles on it.

"All of this is for me?" Ace's eyes widened

"Yup, me and the boys spent all day making these, just for you." Magra grinned "Consider this my apology for letting you get hurt today of all days."


	6. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which revelations are made.

"Gramps." Ace gathered the courage to ask "Who is my real father?"

Garp had come for his vacation, and was planning to stay for about a week

"Hahahaha." Garp had laughed "Your old man is the greatest one I've ever met, and my greatest rival to this day.......Even though the conclusion of our rivalry wasn't something to be proud of.....He let himself get captured. He did kickstart the Great Pirate Era with his dyin' breath, so I suppose he was defiant till the end. His last wish was for me to take care of you."

"And you disrespected that wish by piling all the responsibility onto me." Dadan grumbled as she took another bottle of sake

"We weren't expecting you at this time." Magra changed the topic

"It's the end of December, which means New Year's party and my grandson's birthday party all rolled up in one." Garp laughed "And I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

It was then that Magra noticed that Ace was no longer around.

-x-

So it was true, Ace mused as he sat down in bed. He was the son of late Pirate King, the greatest man who sailed the seas.

He grinned as he realized that this essentially made him royalty. Royalty of the Sea.

Ace liked the sound of that.

"Ace!" Garp called "Come down, the joint celebrations are starting!"

"Coming, gramps!" Ace called back

He couldn't wait to set out into the sea and follow his father's footsteps.

He really couldn't wait.

The next sixteen hours were spent in extreme merrymaking.

And by the end of it, Ace had been exhausted.


	7. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit hits the fan

Ace looked down at the cake and the presents with disgust.

"Put them away." he glared at everyone "I don't want to see them ever again."

"But.....you loved celebrating those." Magra looked heartbroken

"Well, I don't anymore!" Ace snapped "So put them away, okay?"

"Okay......" Magra started taking down the party wrappers, looking dejected "We'll eat the cake ourselves and we'll give the presents to homeless children....."

"Good." Ace didn't say anything else as he retreated to his room upstairs

Ace remembered the night before, when he had gone to buy some provisions for New Years Party and for his birthday party.

The night when he learned what he really was.

An incubus.

A half-breed born between a human woman and a Demon.

_  
"What do you think would have happened if Pirate King had a son?" a random stranger in front of him had asked_

_"That child would have Demon's blood running through them." another scoffed "Any children of his would be Demons as well, and therefore, it'd be better if they didn't exist."  
_

Ace ran his fingers through his damp hair.

He wouldn't celebrate his birthdays anymore.

For they glorified the day a Demon spawn forced his way into the world of humans.

Killing his human mother in the process.

"Portgas D. Rouge." he uttered the name "For having brought me into this world, sacrificing your life in the process, I'll be taking your name as my own."

He'll become a great pirate, surpassing his own father, proving that his incubus blood couldn't weigh him down.


	8. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace meets Sabo and hides the truth from him, but Sabo finds out anyway and decides to take matters into his own hands.

It had been a routine scavenging trip.

The location was the Grey Terminal, as it usually was.

Ace didn't expect this.

He was looking at a small boy, nearly starved. The boy was clutching a pipe in one hand. 

Ace gave him his sandwich, figuring that he needed it more than Ace did.

He didn't expect the boy to follow him.

"What do you want?" Ace turned around sporting what he thought was a menacing look

"My name is Sabo." the boy whispered "Ne, will you be my partner?"

Ace thought for a bit, before nodding

"That's not a bad idea, actually."

-x-

They had plenty of adventures, some more wild than others.

Then an incident happened, one that lead to their first argument.

It was 10th of January, and Sabo awoke with a fever, which meant he couldn't participate in the hunt today.

Ace brought him to Dadan's place so that the bandits can nurse him back to health, while Ace went hunting on his own.

Sabo decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to find out more about his partner and his friend.

"What's up with Ace?" Sabo threw his first question

"Ace hates himself." Magra sat down on the bed, giving Sabo a plate of hot soup "He believes that he has Demon's blood in his veins. He thinks he didn't have the right to exist, and therefore shouldn't have been born."

Sabo frowned at this. He figured that there was something dark about Ace, but didn't expect this.

"He stopped celebrating his birthdays because of this fact." Magra added "It makes me sad, but we have to honor his wishes."

"Not necessarily." Sabo grinned "If you truly feel the same way I do, then the two of us can go against his wishes. We'll show him otherwise. It'd be for his own good."

"You might be right." Magra had a thoughtful look on his face "It's a good thing we haven't given all the presents away yet."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in hasty work.

-x-

Ace had returned from the hunt, dragging the wild boar carcass behind him. Magra stood up

"I've been waiting for you." Magra said "Sabo wants to talk to you about something, though he didn't specify what. Best go see what he wants. I'll take care of the spoils of your hunt."

"I'll go see what he wants, then." Ace nodded

When Ace stepped into Sabo's room, he saw. Brightly colored wrappers were strewn from the ceiling, and dozens of sealed boxed wrapped in decorative papers sat on Sabo's bedside table

"Welcome, Ace." Sabo grinned "We might be a little late, but it's the thought that counts, ne?"

Ace moved backwards, getting ready to flee, but collided with Magra.

"Maaa, don't leave." Magra stopped him "Sabo doesn't want you to leave and it's rude to disregard our guest's wishes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sabo frowned "We are partners. Partners don't hide anything from each other. And what you are doing is not healthy, so me and Magra teamed up to put a stop to that kind of behavior."

"I am not worthy of that." Ace snapped "I shouldn't have been born. I shouldn't exist."

"You are the only one who believes that." Sabo pointed out "Well, you and a bunch of Edge Town hoodlums who don't know shit. At least that's what Magra told me."

"My father was the Pirate King!"

"I was born a noble, a member of the class that looks down on people, yet here we are."

And then both of them laughed, and Magra joined in.


	9. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luffy comes into the picture

"So......" Sabo stared at the little ball of sunshine "This is our newest friend?"

"I guess you can say that." Ace reluctantly agreed.

"Would you mind coming with me.....?" Sabo trailed off

"My name is Luffy!" the younger boy introduced himself, understanding the question

"Would you mind coming with me, Luffy?" Sabo repeated "Me and Magra want you to join our League."

"Oh, sounds nice!" Luffy exclaimed "What kind of league?"

"You'll see." Sabo put his finger on his lips

"Wait!" Ace protested "Don't you dare drag him into that!"

"It's not your place interfering with League, Ace." Sabo's expression turned serious "The matters of the League are for me and Magra - and now Luffy - to deal with."

Ace sulked, but he said nothing more as he walked away, leaving Sabo and Luffy to their own devices.

-x-

"So if you want to know what the League is all about, you need to know the story of Gold Roger." Magra took on a role of a teacher seamlessly "The terror of the seven seas himself, the late Pirate King. What very few people know is that his real name was Gol D. Roger, and that he had a son. Eight years ago, the Marines broadcast to the public that his son was killed to cover their own hides, but that info is not true. His son still lives."

"Who is his son?" Luffy asked

"It's still too early for me to tell you that." Magra chuckled "If you don't learn by then, I'll tell you. I heard a rumor that a man named Naguri crashed here a few months ago and has been living here since from several folks down at Edge Town. I have a feeling he'll help you learn the truth."

"Okay." Luffy sprinted away, and Sabo followed at a more relaxed pace

Naturally, Ace had wanted to go with them, his instincts kicking in. 

Luffy was the first to discover Naguri, by virtue of his rubber punch literally flipping the man over.

"And who might you be?" Naguri asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded in the next chapter.


	10. The old man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth is discovered and the League finishes their work.

"I am Ace."

"I am Sabo."

"I am Luffy."

"My name is Naguri." Naguri put a pipe in his mouth "Do you kids want to hear a good story?"

"Yes, please." Sabo grinned at him 

"Then, let me begin. I was a pirate once, although I wasn't very famous or anything. My crew and I were a lively bunch." Naguri wore a fond smile on his face "Then we met Gol D. Roger. He sunk my ship and killed my crew. But when I asked him to kill me so I can join them.....he chose to spare my life instead. And in doing so, he taught me the most important lesson a pirate should learn: that every pirate's actions can mean death and that we've gotta be ready to face it."

"Do you hate Roger?" Ace asked at that, a dark expression on his face

"Can't say I do." Naguri said thoughtfully "After all, he passed his wisdom down onto me, and I can't begrudge him for that."

"But he killed your crew!" Ace protested

Naguri just shrugged, giving no verbal response to that.

"Okay then." Ace's pipe was in his hands within an instant "Fight me, old man! If you win, I'll do whatever you ask."

Ace wasted no time in lunging forward, aiming for Naguri's throat. But Naguri got him with a mean left hook and then pinned him onto the ground with his bo staff.

"Didn't I just say that you have to be ready to face death at any time?" Naguri's eyes were shadowed

"Yes....." Ace ground out

"Follow me." Naguri's expression brightened as he turned around and began to walk away.

Out of curiosity - and something more, in Sabo's case - they followed him to a cave hidden by trees. Inside the cave was a worn out pirate ship.

"Help me repair it, boy." Naguri turned to look at Ace "You said you'd do anything I wanted if I won, and this old boy is my pride."

Unseen by his brothers, Sabo smiled. This was going down just as Magra predicted it would.

Soon, Luffy would learn the truth.

-x-

"So tell us more about Roger, Naguri?" Luffy asked with an innocent grin

"I am going back." Ace stood up abruptly "This food is making me sick."

Naguri, Sabo and Luffy observed him until he disappeared into the murky blackness of the night.

"What's up with that whipper-snapper, anyway?" Naguri asked between two mouthfuls "He seems to hate Roger for no apparent reason."

"Ace is....." Sabo paused for a bit before continuing "Ace is Roger's biological son. He hates his Dad because he was told that he shouldn't exist due to his Dad being a criminal."

"Bur Roger is so cool, and he is Ace's dad." Luffy pouted

"So what if he's his dad?" Sabo frowned "Not everyone likes their father."

"Oh yeah....." Luffy remembered "Your family are......"

"You must not speak a word of this in front of Ace." Sabo told him "And you shouldn't either, Naguri."

"All right." Naguri agreed "Still, I'd never have thought that the young whipper-snapper was Roger's boy." 

"Time to go check up on Ace and then meet up with Magra for the League business." Sabo helped Luffy stand up and they were off

-x-

"It's us." Sabo announced

The door opened just a fraction and Magra let them in.

With that, they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part coming tomorrow.


	11. The Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Legion finally comes after Gol D. Roger's son.....this will not end well....

The house was empty. Ace wandered the halls. There was no one in the house at all. Dadan and her bandits were missing. Luffy and Sabo too. 

It was then that Ace noticed a note pinned to one of the walls. 

He pulled it off, and looked at it. And what was written on there made his blood run cold.

  
There is no escape for you.  
We are everywhere.  
We are watching your every move.  
We know what you eat, where you eat and where you sleep.  
We are Infinite.  
We are the Legion.  
And we will get you, son of Gol D. Roger.  
We will get you for what your father did to us.  
We will get you one way or another.  
-The Legion  


Ace fell down on his knees, the note falling out of his hand and down onto the floor. So this was it. His worst fear had come to pass. They kidnapped his family to get to him. He was stupid to befriend Luffy and Sabo. Now they, along with his little family, were suffering, because of him. He slammed the door of the house open, and rushed out into the morning air. Maybe Makino would know what happened. Determined to save his brothers and his mother figure, he quickened his pace, heading down the mountain.

Party Bar was closed, and both of the windows were broken. Makino was outside, tied up. A note was pinned to the door.

The Legion was here.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" Ace screamed into the morning air

"Sure." a raspy voice sounded in his ear

He felt a claw-like grip on his shoulder. A gun was pressed against his back, and what seemed like a.....cow butt......was pressed against his left thigh.

What the hell?

Slowly, Ace turned around.

Only to come face to face with Shanks.

Hovering on either side of him were Benn Beckmann, who held a rifle in one hand, and Lucky Roo, who carried a meat bun, as usual.

Well, that explained the cow butt thing, at least.

There was shuffling behind him, and he turned around.

Makino was standing up, very much not tied.

"The Legion was my idea." Shanks guffawed loudly

"But the 'tied-up' thing was mine." Dadan and her family rounded the corner "And who else knows about your heritage and watches you when you eat and sleep...."

Dadan, Dogra and Magra were there, alive and unharmed, as were the rest of the bandits.

".....other than us?" a young voice came from the direction of the bushes

Luffy and Sabo popped out of the bushes, each one holding a wooden panel.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the panel Sabo was holding read

"ACE." the panel Luffy was holding concluded the sentence

"This was priceless!" Sabo laughed loudly 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there." Ace said dryly

But he also gave both of his brothers a bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. His fear is that someone will use his loved ones to get to him, and leave it to Shanks and co. to pull something like this off based on that fear.
> 
> Also, Dadan and others filled Shanks and his crew in on his true heritage.


	12. Luffy's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an abundance of fluff.

"Shhhh.....Sabo......" Luffy whispered in his ear "You need to get up and come with me. I have a special plan."

Slowly, Sabo opened his eyes and sat up.

"You know what day it's today, Sabo?" Luffy continued "It's 31s of December."

Sabo woke up immediately. If today was 31st of December, then tomorrow was the 1st of January. Which meant that there was no time to waste.

Sabo and Luffy rushed down the stairs. Magra was already waiting for them. Quickly, the three partners in crime put on their shoes and headed to Edge Town, to find a suitable gift for certain special person.

And as luck would have it, they found one.

-x-

"Open it." Luffy insisted eagerly

And Ace reached for the wrapping paper, though he looked apprehensive.

"Go on." Sabo smiled "It won't bite."

Ace opened the gift, only to find a brand new Tone Dial.

"The shop vendor explained how they worked to us, and we recorded a little something to you." Sabo said, then pointed to a button "You press that and it would play out the recording."

"You'll understand once you listen to it." Magra added

Ace retreated into his room, and brought his gift with him. He pressed the button Sabo showed him, and a young voice spoke.

"Testing." it was Luffy, without a doubt "Hello, Ace. We are all here today to tell you some very important things."

"Don't believe what random people on the streets say." Sabo's voice was firm "They don't know what your dad was really like, and it's their grudge talking."

"I love you!" Luffy interrupted

There were a few more messages, before the recording ended.

And Ace felt tears rolling down his face.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a nightmare becomes a reality
> 
> Rated A for Angst (or Ace, whichever you prefer)

He walked the path covered in white dust. Dead trees lined up the pathway, and fresh corpses were all around him. Everyone he knew and loved was now a corpse. He recognized them all, so he could tell. 

He woke up, breathing heavily. A single bead of sweat formed on his brow, then traveled downwards. He wiped it off with his finger. His shaky, shaky finger.....

He got up and looked at the calendar. Today was the 1st of January. A date that he hated. A date that shouldn't exist.

No. He was wrong.

He was the one who shouldn't exist. His presence corrupted the world around him. Everyone said so, and they couldn't all be wrong.

He felt warm hands envelop him from behind.

"You are thinking those kinds of thoughts again." Sabo's voice whispered "I am here to make you realize how special you are....."

"But.....I am the reason you are dead......I am the reason Grey Terminal burned, why all those people lost their homes....."

"Not your fault." Sabo repeated "I may have been the first to care about you, but there are others now. Luffy, Dadan, Makino......you don't have to shoulder that burden alone......promise me that you'll rely on them...."

-x-

Ace opened the fridge, and found a lovingly decorated cake. He was about to take a piece of it, when red liquid floated out of the center, covering the whole cake, and a dead face appeared in the center.

"Don't you dare try it, Portgas." the face hissed "You don't deserve it. You are the reason your brother is dead. You destroy everything you touch. Observe."

Maggots began to crawl all over the cake, devouring it till there was nothing left.

"Another beautiful thing, gone from this world in an instant, all because you dared to desire it.....dared to hope for it...." the face continued mercilessly "It'd be better for everyone if you just died....."

Ace jumped backwards, and he was staring at the cake again.

A very much intact cake.

"Are you sure......I can take it.....?" Ace asked in a small voice.

"Maaa.....of course you may." Magra assured him "It is your birthday cake."

And just for the moment, Ace felt that his life was worth living after all.


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabo, Ace and Luffy visit Edge Town, and Sabo and Luffy get revenge

"This is life." Sabo heaved out a contented sigh

They were seated around the table at a small confectionery shop in Edge Town. In each of their plates was a rather generous slice of cake. Both Sabo and Luffy had finished their share already. At that moment, a group of men passed by. 

Ace was too engrossed in his portion of the cake to recognize them.

But Sabo did, and his eyes narrowed.

"Luffy." Sabo turned to his younger brother "There is something I need to do. Mind assisting me?"

"Sure, shishishishi!" Luffy laughed

And so, both Sabo and Luffy were gone, leaving Ace to finish his cake by himself.

-x-

A robust man, who was the leader of their little group, took another mouthful of alcohol.

Then the group noticed two boys staring at them. The taller one was holding a pipe.

And both looked positively pissed.

"What do you want?"

"A year ago or so, you said some pretty hurtful things." Sabo got into a fighting stance "Does 'Gol D. Roger's child' ring a bell? It's that child's birthday today, you know? A perfect time for revenge. And we will never forgive you for saying that our brother doesn't deserve to live."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he launched himself at the enemy, knocking some of them out with sheer force.

Sabo dealt with the rest, knocking them out with his pipe.

-x-

"So what have you been doing?" Ace wondered

"Just a bit of revenge." Sabo flashed him a beaming smile "It's your birthday today, don't worry about it."

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that some residents found several unconscious men, three of whom were bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they basically told him he shouldn't exist, and I doubt Sabo and Luffy would let that slide if they met them.


	15. Fanning the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone falls ill

It started as the usual morning. It was the 1st of January, and with Sabo's absence, Magra and Luffy were the only members of the League left. They had decided to indulge Ace by pretending it was just another ordinary day, and then suprise him once evening comes.

Unfortunately, not everything goes according to the plan. It was around lunchtime, and Ace reached for a piece of salted pork, when his arm suddenly started shivering. He tried to ignore it, but it got worse over time, and eventually, the room started spinning around him. That was when Magra noticed that something was wrong, and he quickly carried Ace off to bed. He emerged a moment later.

"Does anyone have any fever medicine?" he asked

"No." Luffy frowned "I heard there are places you can buy it, though. There are also a couple of doctors in Edge Town, I've seen them around."

"Then we've gotta pay one of them a visit." Magra threw his coat on and rushed out, carrying Ace on his back, and Luffy followed them "Otherwise, he might die."

"Would that really be so bad?" a small voice question "The world be better off without Roger's child......"

"Quiet." Magra shushed him "You're only making it worse....."

They arrived at the Doctor's office in a record time, and Magra threw money on the counter, demanding that Ace gets his treatment asap. The doctor quietly obliged, and after what seemed like forever, Ace's fever finally broke.

The doctor informed everyone that he was to stay in bed for a while more, because he was still weak. Magra and Luffy nodded to this information, and they left, rushing home as quickly as they had come.

Once they were surrounded by familiar walls, Magra tucked Ace back into bed, and he brought a cake he had stored in the fridge.

"The League was created to make Gol D. Roger's son happy, and to help him understand that he is loved." Magra raised a glass "I propose a toast to this goal."

Three glasses tinkered against one another, and nothing more needed to be said.


	16. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a play

Luffy was a ball of sunshine, determined to help people he liked.

Because he could distinguish right from wrong with his innate ability to read people, and only befriended those whose heart was in the right place.

Therefore, it was safe to say that those he befriended deserved the world and then some.

So why? 

Why did his cherished brother believe that he was a monster who didn't deserve happiness? Who didn't deserve to live?

Luffy had decided that enough was enough.

He was gonna get Ace to understand how special he really was to Luffy and to others.

He roped all the Foosha village into helping him out with his natural charm.

-x-

Ace was minding his own business, when three of the boys living in the Foosha village approached him

"We need help with something." one of them said

"And you came all this way to ask me for help." Ace raised an eyebrow "Couldn't you find someone else?"

"No. It can only be you." was a short response

"Fine." Ace relented "But you'd better have a good reason for this."

They soon arrived to the clearing, where a giant stage was erected. Several Foosha village residents were there, dressed as Marines, with three of them dressed as Marine Admirals, and Luffy was there too, wearing a Pirate Captain's uniform that he got from who-knows-where.

"Here, put this on." Makino, who was dressed as his mother, handed Ace a prison garb 

Ace sighed. It figures that it would be something like this.

"Can't you find someone else to take part?" Ace grumbled

"No." Makino smiled "You are the main character of this play. There can't be anyone else."

And then Woop Slap appeared, wearing Gol D. Roger's authentic suit. Who knew where they obtained that one from. Probably from Shanks, crafty bastards. 

Still, it wouldn't hurt to go along with the whole thing, just this once. With that though, Ace put the prison garb on

And with that, the play began.

"I am Fleet Admiral Sengoku." Magra announced, grabbing Woop Slap by his arm "You, Gol D. Roger, are sentenced to death."

And so, Gol D. Roger died.

The scene changed, to Makino sitting on a rocking chair, holding one of three boys who roped Ace into the whole thing in her lap. Then Garp - the authentic Garp - stormed onto the stage like a stampede. Makino expalined everything to him, and Garp took the child away.

"Your cue." Makino whispered to Ace as she passed him by.

"But the Marines didn't rest. They knew what Garp had done, and were waiting for a perfect moment to snatch the offspring of Roger's and sentence him to death, like they did with his father. Eventually, they succeeded in their endeavor, and captured Roger's son."

The scene changed to a prison, and Ace was sitting there, completely still. 

"But they didn't count on him having those who would try and bust him out."

"Leave my brother alone!" Luffy strutted into the prison, shaking his butt, and wielding a flaming sword "I am gonna save him!"

"Oh no, the Terror of the Seven Seas is here!" Kizaru stared in abject horror

"I suggest we flee, ararara." Kuzan agreed

"You two are idiots." Akainu growled "It's better to die like chickens than flee like honorless turds!"

Ace was struggling to hold his laughter in at this point.

And as Akainu activated his powers, ready to kill Luffy, confetti streamed out of his hands and body instead.

"Happy birthday, Ace!" Luffy called, holding his sword as he saluted

And Ace couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed.

"And with that, the true purpose behind this play is achieved." Luffy announced in regal voice "My brother had laughed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.
> 
> Next time, Whitebeards are introduced. How much fun would that be ^^


	17. Children of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Masked Deuce is a tattle-tale, and things get interesting because of that.

It was December 31st, and there was a lot of snow. Masked Deuce tried his hardest to keep his teeth from chattering, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." a raspy voice greeted from inside the room.

And so, Masked Deuce pushed the door open and entered the hallowed place. Whitebeard was sitting on a large, wooden chair, a bottle of sake in hand. 

"What do you want from me, son?" Whitebeard motioned for Masked Deuce to come closer

"I am not your son, and we both know that." Masked Deuce snorted "At least not in the usual sense. You only wanted us to be around because he is around. We are just an icing on the cake."

"You are my children as much as he is." Whitebeard said kindly "And could you please answer my question?"

"I will, but......all the Division Commanders - sans the 1st, 2nd and 4th, need to be present." Masked Deuce nodded "They need to know what I am to tell you?"

"Why did you exclude those three in particular?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow

"Because, with all due respect, Marco and Thatch are very close to my ex-Captain." Masked Deuce sighed "If they blabber about this meeting, the whole thing would be ruined."

"I will forbid them from telling." Whitebeard offered "Besides, if my intuition is correct, Thatch will need to be present."

"All right, Marco and Thatch could come." Masked Deuce agreed "But only if you make them not tell."

-x-

Portgas D. Ace had been restless. There appeared to be an urgent meeting of sorts - and on this day of all days - and every commander was invited.

Except for himself.

Add it to the time of year it was and you'd realize that something fishy was going on.

Something very fishy indeed.

His senses screamed about how fishy it was when the meeting ended and Whitebeard had announced that he was to go with Masked Deuce and Mihar. Masked Deuce and Mihar.

.......

"You have tried to keep me from my crew members for a year, and now this?" Ace raised an eyebrow "What's really going on, Pops?"

"We thought you will be more inclined to stay with us if we let you bond with them every once in a while." Whitebeard coughed into his elbow delicately

Ace didn't buy it.

He bought it even less when Masked Deuce himself strutted out of Whitebeard's cabin, hands behind his head, humming a happy little tune.

"Okay." Ace grabbed his first mate's wrist "What did you tell them?"

"You are not my Captain anymore." Masked Deuce pointed out nonchalantly "So I am not obliged to tell you anything. Now, could you please let go of my arm.

And so Ace watched him leave, mouth agape

-x-

"All right." Thatch put up the banner "This should be all. Good thing that Deuce tipped us off. Not throwing a party for a crew-member's birthday is the gravest sin imaginable."

"Are you sure they would return before tomorrow?" Marco seemed skeptical

"I am." Thatch nodded "Pops gave them a really easy mission, to ensure that they would be back before sunrise."

"Fair enough." Marco agreed

"Now, get the cake and the presents in place, and we're done!" Thatch giggled

And so by the time Masked Deuce, Ace and Mihar returned, everything was ready. At Masked Deuce's signal, dozens of lanterns were quietly lit up, illuminating the decorated hallway.

Ace seemed a bit taken aback at the display, before he turned on Masked Deuce.

"I thought I told you not to blabber." Ace grumbled

"And like I said, I am not obliged to do as you say anymore." Masked Deuce grinned "We're family. Family care about one another. You might think you don't deserve this, that you don't deserve to live because of your blood, but we think otherwise. Happy birthday, Taichou."

And some small part of Ace was touched, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.


	18. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which truth is revealed.

_  
You can't tell them._

_They would hate you if they knew._

_Are you willing to live with them knowing? Live with them hating you?_

Those were the questions Ace had asked himself. 

He longed to ask the question, but he didn't dare.

Whitebeard Pirates would surely hate him if they knew......if they found out.

So he kept this piece of information to himself.

They would never find out, he promised himself.

But now.......

Now he was starting to believe he was wrong. 

Whitebeard knew, after all, and he didn't put the stop to this particular party.

Maybe he could tell the others as well.

"What do you have on your mind?" Thatch snaked an arm around his waist

Thatch was one of few crew members that he was closest to.

And consequently, Thatch was the one whose reaction he feared the most.

"I....." Ace began "I am not sure how to put this......"

"Go on." Thatch urged him gently "I doubt that whatever you say can ruin this day for us, or for you. It is your birthday, after all."

Oh, right. His birthday.

"Yes, well." Ace poked his cheek with a finger "It's a bit complicated, and you will probably think very differently once you know."

"Try me." Thatch crossed his arms in a defiant gesture

"All right."

And so Ace spilled everything, and once he was done, he found himself on the receiving end of a bear hug.

"I must make this even more special to make up for all those years!" Thatch announced exuberantly

Before Ace could protest, Thatch was already up on his feet and he was leaving.

And Ace allowed himself to believe that the others wouldn't hate him either, at least for the time being.

-x-

The party was loud and exuberant, and every man, woman or child present was having a great time.

All except for one person.

The very person the party was held for in the first place.

Ace was leaning against the railing, gazing into the vast blue sea. 

He was interrupted by a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you there with the others?" Thatch inquired "It's customary for the party's guest of honor to partake in the festivities."

"I......" Ace began "I can't. I'm......"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Thatch interrupted him "Now come join the party, or I will drag you there myself."

And Ace smiled.


	19. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone learns the truth.

Ace felt himself being pushed by Thatch and one other towards the meeting hall. Apparently, there was a meeting between all the Commanders, which meant he too was required to attend, as much as he wanted to avoid it.

"So what's this meeting for?" Ace couldn't help but ask 

"I am honestly not sure." Whitebeard admitted, in his usual jovial tone "Thatch said he has some info for us. If my hunch is correct, then it's nothing I don't know, though?"

"Wait, you already know, Pops?" Thatch did a double take

"If your information is what I think it is, then yes, I do know." Whitebeard chuckled "Therefore, I shall be excused from this meeting."

Whitebeard moved towards the door, and Ace moved forward to follow him, but found himself being yanked back by Thatch.

"Not you." Thatch smirked "I think we need to have a long talk about you and your biological dad."

Ace gulped.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Vista whistled "So who is it, Ace? A runaway noble?"

"Better than that." Thatch supplied before Ace could say anything

"A Celestial Dragon?" 

"Better than that."

"A deposed royalty?"

"Still better than that."

"Then I give up, man." Vista gave out a sigh

"Then I'll tell you." Thatch smirked

"You will do no such thing!" Ace interrupted "I'll kill you if you try!"

The next five minutes were spent with Ace chasing Thatch around the room, trying to keep him from slipping

"His father is Gold Roger!" Thatch finally announced

"That's it?" Vista seemed disappointed

Haruta, who was the only one unfazed, quietly brought a large cake out of the storage space and placed it on the table.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Ace." he said quietly 

"But.....why?" Ace turned to her completely flabbergasted "You heard what Thatch just said."

Haruta gave him a big smile in response, as if it didn't matter.

And maybe it didn't.


	20. Be my sins remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the mystery of why O-Tama eats rice twice a year is solved.

"Master." O-Tama bowed her head "I am not sure if this is too much to ask, but could I be allowed to eat rice on New Year's day as well?"

"Sure." the other figure responded "But why would you ask for that, O-Tama?"

"Well, it's just, that it doesn't seem fair that I am only allowed to eat rice on my own birthday and not on his. He'll come back here one day and he'll be disappointed."

"Well, with the response like that, how can I deny you?" O-Tama felt a hand ruffle her hair "Twice a year it is."

That was how it started, but along the way it changed into a more foreboding reason.

Earlier, O-Tama had hope, but now.....

Now she had none.

Today, on January the 1st, she visited a small grave, with a bounty poster of certain man attached to it, and she lit the candles on it.

Today was his 21st birthday.

And he didn't live long enough to see it come to pass.


End file.
